The Potters secret
by Izzy566
Summary: AU! Thirteen years have gone by since the Potters have died and Harry is in his third year and tchwood had been given their only daughter to one day when the time was right save her brother, but also filling out a prophecy written fifteen years before they were born
1. Chapter 1

A/N

B/N

This is like my last HP Fanfic that I deleted because I missed out a lot of key things.

Summery:Dumbledore asks for guardians from Cardiff in Harry's third year onwards, knowing that there is someone on that team that will change then course for the warding world.

Jack H POV

I never would have thought that for the last 13 years we would have to look after a baby girl, now Oh I am grateful we did. A Professor gave her to us in 1981 on Halloween night. Her name Chaelyn- Abby Lily Potter, to us it's Chay.

Thirteen years ago, she joined us and we welcomed her telling her everything she needs to know, who she is what she is who we are.

I walk through the hub to a side room, just like she wanted to have it, the walls where black and blue a pod bed by the window with blue sheets, a black duvet cover, blue and black patterned fluffy blanket and large soft pillows as for her comfort is everything. She had a flat screen computer and two laptops to do different types of work and a large leather chair.

Over by the window/ fake window hologram she had four been bags in matching colours.

Chay was laying on her bed blasting fall out boy from her phone as she looked through old files of case we had done as she grew up.

"Hey Chay" I say crawling next to her.

I hate this about pod beds you can never climb on them and sit down no, you have to crawl.

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

I wave a letter in her face, " How do you feel about coming on a mission with me, Owen ,Ianto, Tosh and Gwen?"

Her face picks up and hugs me not before taking the letter and ripping it open. " God I trained you well, sometime I think too well."

she laughs oh her laugh is so Beautiful like her one day she will find someone" So, Metamorphmagus you coming or what?" I raise an eyebrow knowing that she hated it because she can't do it yet.

She smacks my arm and I fake hurt " I will take that as a yes, get packing Chaelyn"

I walk out the room and go to Ianto, I wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder and kiss his pules point. "She said yes" I say against his neck.

"Good" Ianto turns his head and kisses me on the lips, this tongue entering my mouth, when we hear someone clear their throats and we slowly pull back.

"Y' know, I will keep the secret if you will keep mine" Chay says, she changed he hair to a bright blue in a messy bun with two bone hand clips and the back underneath it.

" You packed?" I ask

She nods and sits at her desk at the hub spinning on her chair till she was facing her door, she jumped off and into her room smiling her beautiful laugh.

"She's something, she will meet her brother now." Ianto says

-PAGE BREAKING SYSTEM-

CHAY P POV

I was back in my pod bed, looking through random magazines, when I realize I am still in my tank top and shorts. I look over at the wall, something I installed with out them knowing. Walking over to the wall I put in my code then the wall split into in a door shape. Before I walked inside I checked behind me, then I entered.

Through the seven shelves I had two for underwear, two for trousers, skirts and shorts, another two for shirts, t- shirts, crop tops and every thing. The last one for jewellery and just memories.

I pick out a black lace bra and matching panties, from the top shelf I picked out a blue halter neck shirt and high waited skinny look jeans with a leather jacket and black heals.

Making my way back into my room I picked up my make-up case, I at in the chair across to my mirror.

I change my eye colour to a deep green, I put on thick black line of Eyeliner, then I did my mascara after this shadowed my eyes with a navy blue to match the top.

I looked in the mirror, I still had my blue hair, I changed it back to my red locks that I was born with. I've seen pictures of my mum on the Torchwood ex. Employees list.

After packing my cloths a dragged my bag out to were Jack said to meet, we loaded up the SUV and piled in one after the other. Jack said we where splitting up, some on a train Aka me and Jack as I was still a 'Meddlesome teenager' as Owen puts it. So Jack Drives down to Kings Cross station where a load of family's and children ran at walls.

When Jack left car command to Ianto, we left to run at a wall, parentally we have got special permission to do this from a professor of some subscription. Running as well as pulling our cases at a wall between platforms 9 and 10 I closed my eyes before we crashed into a wall instead I hared people shouting and calling for there friends. Jack lead me to the top carriage with a green employ and entered it, we walked as close to the driver as possible and set up.  
>I put up a sign saying 'Special Ops T.W' and fogging the glass.<p>

Jack had all the important stuff up and going, i switched on my ear peace and put it in as well as the one in my sleave.  
>" did i tell you, you look like a sexy Torchwood girl" He says.<br>" Nope but now you have" We laugh and carry on.

There was a knock on the door, i pick up my gun and walk to the door, i creak it open slowly then stretch the gun in front of me.  
>"WOAH, woah. Ok we did not mean to intrude in but your in out cabin."<br>In the background i heard the Jack's theme that the government and ourselves had put a message in, it was the country's safety against alien Protocol. We also us it in those dramatic entrances, its really handy. (A/N really listen to it if you have not its worth it)

"it does not have your name in it so bye bye" I closed the door in his face  
>We waited for a while then laughed.<br>i looked out the window then thought about my outfit. First appearances, i picked up my back and walked to the bathroom, i shimmed out of my trousers and top leaving me in my lace underwear, First i put on my Cameo rose black lace crochet bustier, dark blue skinny jeans with the odd rip, i zip up my black leather boots with a chain trim along the front, then finish off with a leather jacket.  
>I strap my gun onto my thigh and waits as well as i knife stab in my shoes unseen.<br>I kept the make up the same except the tint i changed that to a silvery grey. Walking back from the bathroom i over heard the boy from before.  
>" Father told me about them, T.W could also stand for Torchwood. What would it be like to date her. She is smoking ." he says.<br>" But Draco if Torchwood are here, then what the fuck do we do?" another conversation started so i slid a small microphone under the door and went to Jack.

When i got to the cabin, he was packing up talking to Tosh on this handheld. Out the window you could see the platform and out SUV waiting, Ianto standing with an umbrella and Tosh ready to take the stuff.  
>Putting my bag cross over my body, and putting my phone in my backpocket and the train stopped we took all the cases, there was only like four so two each. We ran to Ianto and passed the bags to Tosh, and we drive to the castle before anyone could see us.<p>

**A/N  
><strong>**hey, please review and listen to Jack's themes its worth the minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **  
><strong>Hey, going to try and update once a day, as i write in school sometimes. If you want anything in please say so and i will try and put it in for next time :)<strong>

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>Draco: Say it!<strong>  
><strong>Jack: For God's sack say it.<strong>  
><strong>Chay: Say it or i will say it for you.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Chay, say it.<strong>  
><strong>Chay: *sighs* I do not own Harry Potter or Torchwood.<strong>  
><strong>Me: *cries*<strong>  
><strong>Jack: there there, shush<strong>

Chapter two, the great hall and some interesting welcoming idea's.

**Draco POV  
><strong>  
>when we walked out from our old cabin, all i had in mind was that girl. How i would love to kiss those rosy lips and take her hair down from that messy bun.<br>"Does anyone know what 'Special Ops T.W' Stands for" Pansy asks.  
>" Father told me about them, T.W could also stand for Torchwood. What would it be like to date her. She is smoking ." I say. and Blaise nodding in agreement.<br>" But Draco if Torchwood are here, then what the fuck do we do?" Daphne asks worried.  
>I looked at the floor and saw black nail polish like the nails she had, then a little thing in the carpet. Mic.<br>"We do what we always do and try and get in there way. By the looks of the girl who pointed the gun, i'd say she was thirteen and in our year." I say taking a chocolate frog from the side pocket.  
>When the train stopped i saw a guy in a purple shirt and waistcoat and a Purple tie holding a umbrella and a a woman in a Black shirt and jeans with small heals, as i keep looking out the window, the girl from our old cabin runs out with another man in a military style coat and under the umbrella.<br>All I see next is the four of them going in a SUV, and driving up to the school.

As we get out and into a carriage, we and dumb found to see the golden trio sitting right in front of us. " we will not acknowledge you if you do the same for us." Scarhead says, so i simply nods and go back to my thoughts.

By the time we reach the school, i was starving. I try looking for that girl on the head table or any where but nothing, Like every year The mad fool has to make a speech.  
>"Tonight, some of the Slytherins had to move cabins because of a little thing we have going on this year and for the rest till our now third years have left."<br>A little sound of music played through the hall, not before a ugly looking thing runs in dressed in a boiler suit. In point was that girl, out of no where the music got loader.  
>What was not new was that she has a gun.<br>" JACK WEEVIL SPRAY WOULD BE HELPFUL. AND STOP MAKING OUT WITH IANTO" she yells facing what i think she said was a Weevil.  
>Military guy and guy who looks like he is going to a prom runs in as well as two other girls and another man.<br>" Chay, you got this one."  
>She nods, circling the weevil. She jumps, doing a hand stand on his shoulder and taking him down with her, then handcuffing him.<br>"Good one Potter, thats all we need a thirteen year old girl in the field."  
>"Shut up Owen, and i am not a field kind girl. Undercover ops, now thats me. Hey prof. be with you in two ticks"<p>

she pressed a button on a leather strap and vanished, literally two ticks later she comes back smiling. Military guy puts his hand out and beckons her for the stap, she reluctantly took it off and passed it over.

"Before i was interrupted by the-" daft fool stopped and looked at the people in the middle of the hall as was everyone else.  
>"The weevil, mostly live in sewers and can be-" Jack but his hand over Chays mouth before she said to much.<p>

"Interrupted by the Weevil. Every one meet Torchwood. Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and Chaelyn-Abby Potter" He says Pointing at them in turn.

They noded, not before a whooshing noise filling the hall.  
>" Will we ever get to eat, Thank God the Sorting is over as they would be still waiting outside." Some HufflePuff shouts.<p>

A blue box come in and opens the door with some man in a fez and and bow tie. "Sorry wrong place, Hello Torchwood. Bye Torchwood" Then he disappears. again.

"Can we eat now before i got on a weevil hunt or something" Chay says her hand on her bare hip.  
>This is where I notice what she was wearing, a tops that covers her boobs and goes down in lace, Skinny black jeans that show her belly button Piercing. If i found her smoking in Torchwood office work outfit, then this was sexy and hot and she is still in uniform.<p>

Old fool, had a mini table appears with boxed Pizza and beer with one glass bottle of a substance called J2O.  
>" Yes you can eat."<br>Chay ran to the table, and opening the boxes taking four slices of the pizza and the rest of the team laughing.

**Chay POV**.

PIZZA. I ran and sat down at the table taking two margarita and two meat feast, Tosh came and sat next to me taking a chicken slice of my pizza, so i took her pineapple. Jack sat next to Ianto and Owen next to Gwen who was next to Tosh and myself.  
>Soon the meal was over and we made our way into our rooms, like requested i go a pod bed, and my Torchwood things.<br>Apparently i still have to take some classes that do not involve magic so that would be, Magical creatures , potions and flying.

I changed in to a black lace panel pyjama cami and three quarter length pyjama bottoms, over the top was a navy satin oriental print dressing gown. Looking at the ceiling laying back in my pillows. Sleep took over me.

_The wood beneath my feet was cold, there was a four poster bed and a floor length mirror. Looking back at me was not my thirteen year old self but, i looked about fifteen, sixteen there abouts.  
><em>_The decor was green and silver, still looking in the mirror a boy well tones wraps his arms around me his chin on my head. He had platinum blond hair and beautiful grey eyes, he green and silver tie undone and loose around his neck.  
>"Chay, they will be wondering where are now you have been here for hours helping me with this homework that i never need help on" He says, his breathe on my neck making my breath hitch.<br>"Its time to wake up, Love. Wake up" He says._

My eyes open and i am in my room at Hogwarts, it was just a dream. A dream of me and Draco Malfoy

A/N  
>Please review and Jack Harkness will get you a job in Torchwood <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya to my readers,  
>sorry I have not been updating this story as much, school is getting in the way and i have been coming down ill with something. i am wondering what story to do next as i am not getting into this one as much as i would have hopped to.<br>here are some one my idea's.**

**1_ House of Anubis (My friend Anna loves this)  
>2) Doctor who<br>3) Divergent  
>4) Suggestions one any book or t.v show ( i can only write it if i have read or watched it) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  
>Hey chapter three, this is basically the three lessons Chay has, as well as jack following her because she is a meddlesome teenager.<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>Draco: Say it!<strong>  
><strong>Jack: For God's sack say it.<strong>  
><strong>Chay: Say it or i will say it for you.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Chay, say it.<strong>  
><strong>Chay: *sighs* I do not own Harry Potter or Torchwood.<strong>  
><strong>Me: *cries*<strong>  
><strong>Jack: there there, shush<br>Ianto: I will make some coffee then.  
>Everyone: well duh!<strong>

Chay POV

After that dream and fell into a dreamless sleep about nothing. Next morning, i woke up to see a uniform on the side. It was a pair of knee high converses and thigh high socks, a white shirt and a red tie with a robe with a red lion.  
>'Welcome to Gryffindor' was written in flowing writing across a piece of parchment.<br>At first i was confused then i remembered that they were four houses and each in different colours, i guess i was in the house for the brave. I did take down that Weevil on my own.  
>I change out of my Pajamas and into the white shirt and the mid-thigh skirt, I slip on a pair of thigh high socks that had a little skull charm on the side and lace my knee high black converses.<p>

Looking in the mirror , i change my hair to cherry black, taking out my make-up bag; i put on eyeliner, and mascara.  
>I pick up my bag and walk out my door. Walking to the great hall, i meet up with Jack and co, thinking about who is guarding Harry First and lucky me i am on guard patrol 247 thanks dumbbells for that... not i hate protecting people.

the whole of us met up at the doors and walked in together. As we made it to our little table and i feel a pair of eyes watching me, and it does not feel as strange as it once did. This made me feel special and loved, I check behind me and see a pair of grey eyes looking at me so i smile at him and he smiles back.

After breakfast I walk over to flying class, what they do not know not even Torchwood, a few years ago someone sent me a broom stick for my 11th birthday and i have been practicing ever since. To be honest i think i make a fair chaser.

As i walk on to the Quidditch pitch where Gryffindors and Slytherins lined up, some in robes some in uniform.  
>"You must me Chaelyn Potter, i am well Professor Hooch and welcome to flying class. Can you fly or play any positions in this game?" She asks her eyes very creepy how they are yellow<br>"Yeah, i can fly and i think i am a fair Chaser." I say looking down on the floor  
>She clicks her fingers and anyone on the quidditch team rose up or anyone who can fly. " Gryffindor needs a new chaser, you play a small game and your in."<p>

I pick up a Silver Arrow and kicked of from the ground, and floated where the other two Gryffindor Chasers where on the reser team. When i heard the whistle go, I flew forwards and weaved through the Slytherin Chasers and full speed towards the hoops and threw it for the centre hoop. As i watched it hurtled through the air, i saw the keeper try and kick it out the way but misses and the quaffle does a straight path through the hoops.

The Slytherins looked shocked, Draco looked like he was in heaven watching me Harry was nodding his head in approval. Madam Hooch came up to me and whispered the words "Your in" In my ear, my heart was doing somersaults. I am in the Quidditch team and i have only just turned up.  
>As we all touched down all members of my house lifted me up on their shoulders carrying me on there shoulders chanting ' We got Potter 2' over and over again.<br>All of Gryffindor was chanting and so was my freinds in Torchwood. I had three free lessons as they involved magic, i did have magic but i closed that path off to join Torchwood and i learned to control it. In my free lessons i was on patrols so i changed outfits to black skinny jeans, wedge heel boots, a cropped black top with a lace back and a low v-neck. Before i left the door i slipped on my leather jacket and attached my gun to my hip and my knife in my shoe.  
>Closing the door behind me i notice my door had changed place, now it was in the Gryffindor common room.<br>Walking down the steps i see Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting there whispering about something, I tap Them on the shoulder and smile innocently.  
>"Hey Chay whats up" Ron asks.<br>"Just popping out what the password." I ask  
>Harry looks at me then smiles " Yeah sis it's Pigs head"<br>"Thanks" I give them a small hug then go out of the room, well that went well.  
>So for my last two hours i was on patrol with Jack as Tosh, Owen and Gwen are sleeping for the night shift and Ianto was making coffee in the kitchens.<p>

Draco POV

I saw the way she flew today in class and it just made me feel weak at the knees. In all my classes i think about her, I know it's wrong she is a magical being who uses no magic not a squib she just cut it out- now that's powerful.  
>I really do not think i can carry on like this for the next five years just crushing on her and not even seeing her as she is in the same house as the golden trio. At the moment i was in Charms with Pansy looking at me all gooby like and i really did not like it. Half the time I try and avoid her so she does not get in my pants.<br>Somedays i wonder if she has any self pride, at the end of out third lesson we had positions and saying Chay can not do magic or refuses to, maybe if i get to my Godfather before class i can move pansy away from me and Chay next to me.

(Time skip to snaps office)

I walked into the dungeons and knocked on the door.  
>"Enter" he called.<br>Opening the door i saw my Godfather organising ingredients. " Draco how can i help you?"  
>" I was wondering about Chaelyn Potter, she has blocked out her magic and i was wondering if i could help her in class today as i am one of the best here, but not as good as you or Lily." I say smiling.<br>He smirks and nods.  
>I walk out of the office and put my bag on the floor next to my station, soon after everyone walks in, and even Chay in tight skinny jeans, wedged heel boots and cropped top that i could see something shiny in her belly button and a black inked mark on her side.<br>"Miss Potter why are you not in uniform." Snap asks.  
>"W...Weevil. Jack, Cardiff. Kicking ass" She pants like she has been running.<br>Snap nods, "Now Miss Potter needs someone to sit next to that excels in this subject so Miss Parkinson move and Miss Potter sit next to Mr Malfoy."

Pansy POV.  
>That Bitch. She walks in here like she owns it and then takes the eyes of Draco that where mine. I do not care that she has fabulous fashion sense and is as cunning as a Slytherin then has all the teachers wrapped round her little finger. I want this school to know who Chaelynn Potter really is and i think that the Magical Library of Magical people will have the answers i need, to bring that Beautiful, pretty bitch down and i do not care how i doing it all i fucking know is that i will be number one of Draco's list and all the boys in Slytherin will be after my love and passion now hers.<p>

A/N  
>Hey in the next chapter i am time skipping by a lot as months by months nothing really happens<br>Plz review and Jack Harkness will visit you tonight


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N  
>This chapter is near Christmas and a little info about the passed four months :)<strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>Chay: Today lady's and Gentlemen The Author has something to say.<br>Me: I... I do not own Harry Potter or Torchwood.  
>Jack: Ianto get her some Coffee.<br>Ianto: Why?  
>everyone: Coffee is always the answer like Ice cream and Pringles.<strong>

Chay POV

It's been four months since i started Hogwarts, I do miss Cardiff and the Hub a lot but i am learning so much. Today is the first game of Quidditch i will play. Its Gryffindor vs Slytherin so no pressure there, as i sit with Harry who has taken the fact i am his sister pretty well suiting up for this match.  
>According to Harry Slytherin do not play fair and will take down the best Chaser out there, According to Oliver (ANI really do not know if he was Captain now and i do not know who it is until sixth year) Slytherin was the team that did not take shit but gave out a lot of Piss.

As we got in formation, i could hear the commentator Lee Jordan who was in Fred and George's year welcoming on the Team. As we took one flight round the pitch then got in to place.  
>The two captains shook hands and flew to there places, I saw Draco at the other end of the pitch, he smiled at me so I smiled back. After i was paired up with Draco we had become good friends not that Harry knows or my house and neither does his, and we bother know that Pansy Parkinson Bitch is plotting something.<br>Madam Hooch Blew the whistle and Angel Took the Quaffle and threw it to me, I weaved through the opposing team throwing it to Angel and Katie to drew the other Chasers off.

When we were 150-40 Harry and Draco was weaving in and out through our Game, Flint had already taken out Katie and we had no reserves and they decided to bail and go to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer. Man i wanted to take down a Weevil or two now.  
>As i threw the Quaffle into one of the side hoops Madam Hooch blew the whistle shouting the word "GRYFFINDOR WINS" I punch the air and clap my hands, the whole team landing on the floor and jumping up and down and just being random students. I saw Draco beckon me over to him outside the Pitch.<br>So i did just that, i followed him out of the pitch and where ever he was taking me, when he stopped he was smirking at me.  
>"Have i ever told you how sexy you look in that."<br>I smirk and walk forward " Nope, but now you have. So how can i help you."  
>Draco takes my hand and kisses it, " Just to tell you something. Over Christmas just watch out for an owl." I look at him then smile.<br>"They will notice we are gone."  
>He nods and leads me back to the Castle, I see my team and look at Draco, I kiss him on the Cheek then run to Catch up with my team still partying into the night, it was Christmas break so no one even cared.<p>

Pansy POV.

I followed Draco and Potter after the match, they flirt a little and then leave to catch up with the teams. Before the Bitch goes she Kisses Draco on the cheek and runs of into the crowed of Gryffindors.  
>I walk up next to Draco.<br>" She's not who she says she is." I say smirking  
>He looks at me side on " What."<br>"Well, did you know she changed her name to Chaelyn Potter-Harkness and put that the Military guy is her legal guardian and that she works for fucking Torchwood. They take down Aliens." I say trying to make my point.  
>I look at Draco and he looks unfazed " yeah I know. She told me on Halloween night which is also-"<br>"Her birthday" I say jumping.  
>"No i was going to say, her saddest day." He says starting to walk away " good-bye pansy"<br>I see him meeting up to Blaise, Crab and Goyle then walking up to the Castle.

(TIME SKIP Christmas)

Chay POV.  
>This year is went back to Cardiff and the hub as i missed the smell of random take-outs and that thrill of walking through the door, but i never though i would see her here.<p>

I Pick up my phone and Call jack.  
>"Jack, it's me. Parkinson has followed me to the hub... she has Draco , Blaise and some others. Should i go up and point a gun at them." I ask<br>"Yes. get them off the rift line."

With this i change outfits as i was still in my Pajamas. I put on a lace back crop top, skinny jeans and black leather heels, I stap a gun to my side and take the lift up.  
>As i get closer to the top i see Pansy trying to tell them things, so i put them straight. I click a bullet in play and step of the platform.<br>"Looking for me Parkinson." I say my gun in my hand.  
>Draco was giving me a small smile as well as his parents, "CISSY" i give her a big hug as i have not seen her in fucking years.<br>"you know her Mrs Malfoy" pansy Asks in shock.  
>"yes, i was her Torchwood Trainer."<br>I laugh and walk round " Follow me"  
>We walk into the Tourist information centre and i press the blue button still wishing it was red, i love red buttons.<br>The wall opens up and me and Cissy walk in, i watch the cog door slide open to show them the team that have been watching them for weeks that have just flooed in.  
>" Hello miss Parkinson. I would say welcome but i have the Doctor being a prat in my office so excuse me. " jack says And carries on talking to a man with a fez on his head.<br>" Welcome to my life. You have the people who walked in on the first day of term. Then You Have Charlie Harkness who is awesome and i need to finish a game with him, you are welcome to come."  
>I walk in to Char's room to find him ready to play, it's basically a Torchwood training game but we just like to play on it and try to get the highest score.<p>

So that's where we stayed until the Malfoys and miss Bitch had to go, I saw Draco coming out of my room and walking to me.  
>"See you in school" He says in the way that makes me weak at the knees<br>I wrap my arms around his neck, " yeah when school starts."  
>Then i watched them evaporate off back to the Manner, and i stayed watching random movies on my work station and in my room till school started again.<p>

A/N  
>Please review, i am not sure if i want Chay in the werewolf thing as she only has three lessons and blocked out her magic after that. What do you think as i really want your opinion on this<p>

Love you lot


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Hey this is when they start back at Hogwarts after Christmas :)

Disclaimer:  
>Jack: Don't cry it's only and small issue.<br>Draco: yeah its only small its not like you don't own Harry Potter and Torchwood.  
>Me: I DON'T... but that you to J.K.R and the BBC for creating and airing such masterpieces<p>

Draco POV.

I woke up in my four poster bed in my dorm that i share with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. All since Pansy had Dragged us off to Cardiff i have not gotten Chay off my mind, its like she never opens up for anyone but me.  
>Its really hard being friends with that girl for two reasons one she's in Gryffindor. Two she a POTTER or Harkness i need to ask about that.<br>I change into my uniform and pick up my bag and walk into the common room, as i look around there is a new door. I walk up to it and simply knock.  
>"One moment" Chay's voice rang out from the door.<br>When she opens the door, she is wearing Dark Blue high waisted denim shorts , a black peplum top, and nothing on her feet but black nail polish, i could see the the strap of her bra, so i pushed it back up her arm my fingers skimming over her skin.  
>" Draco, what are you doing here" She whispered but a smile on her face.<br>"Your door is in the Slytherin dungeons" I say giving her a shy smile.  
>her mouth forms an 'O' shape " I guess my room has a thing on moving around not that i am complaining." She says smiling.<br>she walks into the common room, looking around in disbelief, she run her hands over the arm of the leather chairs and spins around in the middle of the room, she looks so happy around me. She makes me feel free, not that i am going to say anything to her about that, i still hate scarhead and the golden trio.  
>As i hear some of the others get up, i tap her shoulder and point upstairs.<br>" Their are waking up. If they find you here your in deep shite" I say  
>She nods and walks back to the open door, " I will see you in the great hall, even though its a hall and its not great" I say Smirking.<br>Chay rolls her eyes and shuts the door, just like that it disappeared and i walk to the hall. Jack was already there and so was Ianto, they just stand there doing nothing. I just walk passed them thinking nothing.

Jack H POV

I saw Draco Walk in the hall as i was drinking my coffee that Ianto had brought me. I spotted Chay running down the hall in bear feet. Some of the students where staring at her.  
>"Hey jack. SOrry i am starving" She says still running.<br>She says hi to the quidditch team then to Clara Kings, Vicky Thomas and Xia Morgan and sits herself between them.  
>"I think she has settled in very well" Ianto says.<br>"Yeah, the only time we see her is at patrol and free lessons sometimes if she is not playing quidditch or hiding a friendship with a Mr Malfoy." Owen says  
>i laugh at that, then I look at her she's Happier here like she has found either a really good friend or love.<p>

Chay POV

I sat with Vicky,Clara and Xia at breakfast when Harry came a joined us, but pulling me up by my upper arm as he dragged me out the room my feet scratching the cold floor sending jots up my body. I looked over at Draco and Blaise with Pleading eyes, i watch them get up and follow.  
>Before i know it i am being pinned up against a wall with Harry, Ron and Hermione.<br>"Harry, what are you doing?" I ask.  
>"Are you friends with Malfoy" He sneered.<br>I am confused at his question " Non of your business" I say  
>He lets go of me, not before Ron hits me round the head and i collapse into someone's arms.<p>

_I was back in my dream world. I was sitting in a leather armchair with laughter in the room, Pictures of what looked like me and Draco on the mantel and a wand next to it.  
>"Mummy, when is daddy coming home from work" A little girl asked me standing next to her older brother<em>  
><em>"Very soon Artemia, i think it is right about now"<br>__The fire place erupted in green fire and a man with short but long platinum blond hair and grey eyes stepped out, he was wearing a Quidditch jersey of Montrose. Both children ran up to him and and hugged him as Draco picked them up them walked to me.  
>"Hey" He kisses me full on the lips and we pull back.<br>"Hey, What did i do to deserve that welcome home" I asked.  
>"Cause someone mostly named Chaelynn Malfoy has got a letter." He waved it in my face so i grabbed it.<br>I opened it to find something amazing my paycheck for retiring from the Holyhead Harpies to teach at Hogwarts in DADA.  
>"OK so it's what ever we have plus 19456 gallons and 23 Knuts" I say jumping put and down.<br>_

_Next thing i know i am laying in a four poster bed with black a blue sheets dressed in a satin red bra and three quarter length bottoms. Draco comes in a few mins later, showing off that six-pack he has had for years._

"wake up love, it's not time for this yet"  
>"I love you Draco Malfoy" I say<br>"Love you too Chaelyn- Abby Malfoy" he kisses my forehead then darkness

Draco POV.  
>Chay collapses into my arms and i take her to the Hospital wing and lay her in one of the beds. She has been her for a week, and i have only left her side for sleep or class or food.<br>Then she whispers four words that i will always remember.  
>"I love you Draco Malfoy"<br>I wonder what she is dreaming about then i see them again, her sapphire eyes, the eyes i get lost in every time i look in them.  
>"D... Draco" I put my hand on her cheek.<br>" Yeah, it's me " I kiss her forehead and stock her hair.

Chay closes her eyes and fall back asleep just as Dumbles walks in. For years i still think he is wearing a dress not a robe, i was still not sure.  
>"Mr Malfoy please read this." The Mad old fool gives me a piece of paper.<p>

_One child from pure and one from half,  
><em>_Mortal enemies by blood.  
><em>_Will find love in each other and change the war,  
><em>_Before it starts.  
><em>_After events one must say now, the ParkinBitch willn't have her way_

The only thought that was going through my head was Pansy Parkinson, I look at the Sleeping girl in front of me and i would protect her through this war and now till i die if i can.

A/N  
>Hey, thinking on doing a OCXOC for the mortal instruments or Divergent. :)<br>Plz review


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
>BACK TO SCHOOL<strong>

Pansy POV

Another term to try and get Draco back to me, and not that Gryffindor Chaser.  
>I board the red train and sit in a cabin with Crabe and Goyle, out the window i see Dracy and the Torchwood Bitch talking on the platform smiling, DRACO MALFOY really smiling. he never smiles like that around me.<br>She has to pay for taking him away from me... but I have always seen Draco frown and lonely, I am Happy that he has found someone but i wish it was me.  
>I watched as Military Guy walks on with Bitch and Dracy then walks straight passed us so Blaise went out and followed them. I stayed here reading for the entire Train Ride.<p>

**Chay POV**

I helped jack bring on the little equipment i brought into the Hub, the only thing that is different is that Charlie has decided to join us, As Charlie is the same age as me, he will be on my patrol things and in my house with Vicky,Clara and Xia.

Me , Draco and Charlie Helped Jack carry the equipment into a cabin, the only thing that is changing this year is that Charlie is coming to Hogwarts because a new rift has opened there as it is so close to Torchwood manor and the Weevils have been growing in strengths at night.  
>I set up my laptop on the little table and started up sims 4, i made a sim of draco, myself and Charlie and played that life until it was time to get off the train and start turm .<p>

We got on a carriage as we made our way into school again until summer.

(Time skip to the hall)

I sit with Vicky,Clara and Xia then the newest member Charlie. I filled my plate with a chicken burger and fries then a piece of bread. After eating and talking and so on, our dinner was replaced with pudding.

I took a piece of chocolate cake that had profiteroles on top dipped in dark and milk chocolate, over the whole of dinner Torchwood where walking round the hall taking food form the slytherin table.I kept looking at Draco how his grey eyes look deep into mine.

I love being a metaphorigus, but I love my original look more than I did, thanks to people here I have found who I really am.

After dinner, we made our way up to the dorms and sT in the common room, the fire was dimly lit and most people where asleep.

Tonight me and Charlie where on patrol because we did not have first lesson till after lunch and my that's double potions, and then I get to sit next to my best friend.

I opened the door to my dorm that was now located in the girls dormitory... Thank you now I do not have to go all across the school looking for it.

I change into a black Cano and cotton shorts, as soon as my head hit my black and blue pillows, I was fast asleep.

_I was standing outside Hogwarts, the sky was filled with fire, the quidditch pitch was up in flames. I watched you know who walk over the bridge that crossed over a little of the black lake. You Know who walked across with forces much to powerful than a school full of wizards and witches in training, then those who are_ not_ in training as such are either dead or not here at the present time. I saw Mr and Mrs Malfoy in full back attire, looking straight at Draco. He looked at me then at them, I nodded knowing what he could do if Draco refused, kill me and his family or not killing them. "I love you, no matter what happens I love you"Draco says kissing the top of my head then walking g over to the dark side. In his eyes I could tell he did not want to be there, but he did it to protect the people he loves. A real Gryffindor trait not that I would ever tell him. _

The scenes around me blurred out then I was left in a dreamless sleep till morning.

(Time skip as nothing really happens till near the end of the year... Naturally. So starting now at one month before summer.)

Charlie POV.

I woke up, like normal and looked at the clock besides my bed. I was up 2 hours early, the time was ,7am in the morning, but I did have patrols to do with little miss Torchwood's finest. I had a quick shower and changed my sleep bottoms to black jeans and top with a leather jacket and my gun at my side. The halls where empty besides the odd student that had a free lesson or was banned from them because of some random reason I really do not care about. I had been here for half a year, watching Draco and Chay become closer and closer but still dodging the fact that housemates will ask questions of your not careful.

I saw a black dog walk the halls so I followed it. The dog walked straight out of the school down by the whomping willow, the dog stopped before the tree at this point I had to clean my eyes. This black dog changed into a man, then stop the whomping willow from attacking then changed back into a dog.  
>In my instincts i knew i should follow that thing, but then another part of me said no, so i followed it into the dark.<p>

there was a passage, with no seems of light. When i was about to turn back there was light at the end, I was in the hall way to a cottage. That dog was no where to be seen but a man was... Sirius Black.  
>"Tell me where to Potter's are."<p>

**A/N  
>Hey, please review and read my divergent story. 'My true Dauntless story'<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my readers of my Torchwood harry Potter crossover  
>I have had an idea for a Draco XOc story and i will Start that after i have finished my Divergent story.<br>Just to say, I am not stopping it, i will finish the first year then if anyone wants the forth and fifth then tell me so i can write it.**

**Please pm me with anything:)  
><strong>**~Izzy~ Badwolf566**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I k ow it has been a while, but I have been writing a DIVERGENT story, which is really gripping to write.**

**Chay pov**

I was sitting in he Gryffindor Common room, with harry, Ron and Hermione as we all had a free was suppose to meet me here for lunchtime patrol but he has not shown up yet. I wonder what's taking him so long. It was my birthday soon, I was younger than Harry but able to be in the same year. My actual birthday is Halloween, it my family died then so I changed it to May 31st. I k ow I should change it back, I will ask Jack about that saying he and Ianto are my legal guardians.

My head was in my brothers lap, and my eyes where closed, we where sitting in my room, with the obvious Ron and Hermione also Clara, Vicky and xia who was checking how wizarding Celebrity gossip. I felt a slight shift in the room and I think the others did Too.

" Where did I end up this time." I say sighing, I open my door to the slytherin Common room. Draco was sitting there being tormented by Parkingbitch about me. I shut the door and walked behind them, then jumped between them.

"So, whatcha Talking about?" I ask smiling. Draco tried to keep in a laugh as Pansy Stormed upstairs to her door trying to walk sexy and failling. I walked over to the radio and switched it into something half descent. I saw my door disappear so I k ow they have gone back to Gryffindor Common room.

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Let me know<br>Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
>And we start real slow<br>You just put your lips together  
>And you come real close<br>Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Here we go<p>

(Look) I'm betting you like people  
>And I'm betting you love freak mode<br>And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
>And stroke your little ego<br>I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
>That's just how we live in my genre<br>Who in the hell done paved the road wider?  
>There's only one flo, and one rida<br>I'm a damn shame  
>Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring<br>Tryna put it on ya  
>Bet your lips spin back around corner<br>Slow it down baby take a little longer

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Let me know<br>Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
>And we start real slow<br>You just put your lips together  
>And you come real close<br>Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Here we go<p>

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
>Whistle baby, whistle baby<br>Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Whistle baby, whistle baby<br>Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby

It's like everywhere I go  
>My whistle ready to blow<br>Shawty don't leave a note  
>She can get any by the low<br>Told me she's not a pro  
>It's okay, it's under control<br>Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle  
>Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes<br>Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road  
>Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo<br>Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle  
>So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music<br>Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
>Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it<p>

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Let me know<br>Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
>And we start real slow<br>You just put your lips together  
>And you come real close<br>Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Here we go<p>

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
>Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby<br>Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
>Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby<p>

Go girl you can twerk it  
>Let me see you whistle while you work it<br>I'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
>'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me<br>Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh  
>Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!<p>

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Let me know<br>Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
>And we start real slow<br>You just put your lips together  
>And you come real close<br>Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Here we go<p>

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
>Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,<br>Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
>Whistle baby, whistle baby.<p>

Draco smiled as he danced with me, a few songs paused and because he had. the same classes as me today because he has a load of study lessons but kept in potions and flying. As we had patuons homework, we sat down on the emerald green sofas with out parchment, when Draco got out a quil, I got out a fountain pen and smiled.

"it's the same as a quill but less feathery." I say eyeing the feathery object with disgust. Me and feather are like oil and water. Just don't go there.

Blaise walked in and sat with us listening to the song on the radio as I sang to two of them as I worked.

(fall out boy- centuries)

Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take.<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<br>Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams  
>No, it's nothing wrong with me<br>The kids are all wrong,  
>The stories are off<br>Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
>The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints<br>And this is supposed to match  
>The darkness that you felt<br>I never meant for you to fix yourself

Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take.<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<br>Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
>'Cause I was only born inside my dreams<br>Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you  
>'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia<br>And you're a cherry blossom  
>You're about to bloom<br>You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take.<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<br>Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever  
>And here's the frozen proof<br>I could scream forever  
>We are the poisoned youth<p>

Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take,<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<p>

We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<p>

In a way, this song makes me thi k of my family. They were killed and people celebrated it and but it in books like it was a good thing that two children lost there family. They made it sound like the legend of me and Harry was a happy one when it was sad and dispressing.

It was just after lunch and we hand class, potions to be correct. I walked in with Draco and took put seats in class when Charlie, Jack and Ianto ran into the room with a troubled Tosh, Gwen and Owen

" Jack, what's up?" I ask its not every day Jack runs into a room with our his coat.

" grab her." Ianto and Gwen came forward and grabbed me by my arms, then pushed me to the floor. " how do you know my name name?" Jack demanded. " I am your Adopted Daughter, I work with you at Torchwood and one of the best fighters my age." I say looking into each of there eyes.

The doors opened with a very angry snap and Jack... But. I looked between the two one had his coat on one did not. "Get your hands of my Daughter." Jack said, a coach in the background made him correct himself" Our daughter Weevil scum."

Jack pushed himself in the jaw and he towed me my phone. I grabbed Harry's wand and wrapped it up my side as my clothes changed from school to kick ass. I was in a pair of ripped skinny jeans a top with cuts up the side showing a bit of skin and a pair of black healed doc Martin heals. The Weevils face started to change, we was left with two people, a picture vertigo. Of my mum and dad stood in the room in there rich glory as my dad was a pure blood.

"Told you it worked Lily. Now where are they." James said looking around for me and Harry. She. I changed my hair colour back to its birth colour then noticed me first on. Mum ran and hugged me the kissed my hair. She looked like she did in all the pictures.

"oh my baby girl, fighting with my idiot Brother." She says smiling. When I looked at my mother the. Jack I did notice a kind of rebalance.

" I.. I thought you died." I say almost crying. "No baby, we lived" she says looking and Harry and James who was talking about Quiddich.

**A/N**

**I had to put a twist in and what better than Lily and James. I am thinking on getting the Marulders back together :). I am thinking on Wriiting a Full Harry potter story on something like this. I am toting to start it after I have done divergent.**

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I am trying g to update to stories at once so it might take some time on one of them. Please read 'my true Dauntless Story ' when waiting for this because there is a chance that it will be updated first because if the views on it. :) **

**Now where where we, yes where Lily and James lived.**

**Chay POV**

My mother had lived all those years ago. I was left with my uncle and Torchwood because of a small plan. Does this mean that I get my birthday back and my family? Snap was staring at my mother but I looked over this, me and Harry where taken out of class by Dumbledore. I gave a small smile to Draco and added a wink, I could already see him pleading for me to stay as ParkinBitch made her way over. I laughted and walked out the door swaying my hips to prove a point.

When I got there I took a peek inside for all the boys to be open mouthed and the girls hitting them o. The heads with posion books. We all laughter as ParkinBitch turned purple. We walked to a gold Griffin and mum Said the password, as it raised we stepped on and span up. At the top we was met with a wooden door. Dad pushed it open to find Professor Lupin, some other guy that looked about the twin's Age that looked like dad but in Ravenclaw robes. In the corner was a girl with black hair and Hazel eyes, she wore thick gram glasses and her hair in plated bun. Another woman was there who kinda looked like mum a fat man and a boy not younger that Harry. Just looking at them, Harry cowered behind the three of us like a wall. I look of hatred washed over my mum's face until Jack put a hand on her shoulder. We walked in to the room everyone eather Happy or a little Pissed off, but right now I had my family that's what counts.

Soon after the big reunion Dumbledore gave them a Job as DAtDA Job with Lupin,by this happy moment all my magic came back to I was aloud to take some more classes but not all. When it was done and over we left for the great hall for dinner. We sat with our now masave group of friends until that Fat man and the porky boy came in with some other people holding mum. They pointed at me they fat ass and porky as well as some body builders came and pulled me off the bench with a chip half way to my mouth. They pulled me to the front of the hall and pushed me down in my knees. I looked at the professors who looked as baffled as I was.

" do you chaelyn- Abby Lily Potter, confess in being a witch and a Angent for Torchwood and the occasional mission with UNIT." One of the guys say.

I open my mouth the answer when something connected to my head and pushed me down the steps. I stoped in my front in the concreat floor my head slighly bleeding. A hand and pulled me and punched me in the stomach the threw me into the Slytherin Table. I was laying in front of Draco who took my hand secretally. I watched as ParkinBitcg Smirked holding a file... A file with my name stamped on it. The hands picked me up and made me kneel in front of all four tables blood drying on my head and burns from boiling cutalary warmed up for after sweapches so it was the right temperature.

"Do you confess?" He says. To me he was like the Grim Reaper but worse. When I go to answer he punches me again, but this time he takes a knife from his jeans and puts it to my side. I shake my head so he cuts a word into my side then a symbol, the blood rushing down my side . He put his lips to my ear " No one will ever love you know. And the Malfoys are ours to take" he pushed me to the ground, and this time I was helpless. Under my breathe I sing my mother Lulaby, my breath hitching every so often.

( A thousand years by Christiana Perri)

Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<p>

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Tears running down my face. This is not my time yet I had a life. I saw it, it was with Draco. "If anyone helps her you will join her. After dinner I will let friends only then two family members then One person from the teatching staff. Have a nice dinner." I watched at the fat ass and porky get a slap on the back and let my mummy go. I lay there helpless Thinking on what could happen, then it comes to me. I am the child of two of the most talented Witches and Wizards their age has ever seen. I this so hard on channelling my power to heal me.

I watched as my hand gives if a blue Aurora, I hear Gasps in the room then a voice that sounds like Dracos in my head. " You can do Love, think of every happy memory, every song that went with it and sing... I love you."

I turn my head to the Slytherin Table and watch Draco, he nods so I know is its him. I think of the time me, Draco and blaise where in there common room listening to the radio then the songs we Danced to. One song did have me all that love back, all that power to heal me.

( You me at six - stay with me)

You've got a lot to say for the one that walked away  
>I give, you take<br>It's the way it's always been  
>Oh, how do I know if I should stay or just go?<br>The bottom line is this way that I'll never know

Stay with me (stay with me, stay with me)  
>Stay with me, oh (a-woah, a-woah, a-woah...)<p>

You've got a lot to say for the one that pushed me away  
>I give, you take<br>Somethings, they never change  
>Just change<p>

Stay with me (stay with me, stay with me)  
>Stay with me<p>

I never knew that I could be this way  
>I never knew that I could walk away<p>

These things take time to grow  
>It's been said that time heals woes<br>But no, I won't be controlled  
>And so the story goes<p>

Stay with me (stay with me, stay with me)  
>Stay with me<p>

And now I know that I can be this way  
>And now I know that I can walk away<p>

The light over rook me, but when it died down I was able to move, I was able to feel a feeling other than pain. I felt Revenge. I felt Anger. I felt, like death.

A/N

**please review as they keep me going to write, knowing that people are enjoying it. I wil write it even if they are not read cause I love Writing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N  
>THERE IS NO AUTHORS NOTE.<strong>

Chay POV

As i got up with the help from my mum and poppy and they took me out of the hall to the hospital wing. I felt everyone looking at me with potty or dismay. I turned to the Slytherin Table, Draco had it fisted on the table and ParkingBitch was smiling. This is her fault. Some time later after I had finished screaming in pain, I was let go to go back to my common room. Harry, Ron Hermione and even little Ginny was waiting for me. My Door was open to see Draco malfoy sitting on my bean bag with Blaise playing Exploding snap.

" I'm back," I say " no one act like the missed me". All of them came running into hug me, even the two Slytherin boys.

I smile as my arms wrapped around them, one by one they hugged me. But one lasted a little longer. Draco Wrapped his arms around my waist and his face in my shoulder planting a little kiss. "God your ok." He says before letting me go. The portrait door opened to half the professors in the school, James and Lily came also that boy for Ravenclaw, who looked like dad.

"Chay, how are you feeling" mum asks giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. " I am fine mum, dad... Ravenclaw chaser" I say. Confused with the last one, " wait what...Ravenclaw Chaser". " This Is your older brother, Alex and your sister is is Romania with your brother," dad says pointing at Ron " lively lad Charlie is...a little surprise next year." Dad says smirking.

Today, my whole family came together, I had a brother named George who had a twin named Alex in Slytherin. I had a older sister that was working with Charlie Weasley in Romania with Dragons, and she and Charlie as well as Hagrid are doing COMC next year.

I went in my room after dropping of Blaise, Draco, Alex and Georgie. I settled down in my pod bed, dreaming of Magic and Love. Then I felt it, all my magic I kept locket away all that knowledge of Spells and counter curses filled my head. That night I harnessed my magic. That night I became a true Hogwarts student.

George's Pov (Ravenclaw one)

After meeting my only two younger siblings I was happy. My twin was not so happy as he watched the way she and Draco got on. As I was sitting on the sofa by the fire place, Sophie and Kye came over and fell in to the sofa.

"so, who is she? your sister." Kye asked. "She is that Torchwood girl with the blue hair. She is apparently a metamorphmagus." I say smiling a little. Sophie and Ky smiled and passed me a letter from Evie.

_Dear my sweetest brothers and little sister, Next year me and Charlie will be helping with Care of Magical Creatures or was we use to call it CMC( I have no idea if it is still called that.) Mum and dad told me to tell you that the triwizard tournament is going to be happening. Tell Chay not to hold anything agent Draco Malfoy, and Dad congrats on getting into Quidditch management. _

_I must say, looming after dragons is all I could have wished for. But something dark is rising, the dragons are becoming restless. Please keep an eye on Harry, I will see you at the Burrow for the Quidditch World cup with Charlie._

_Miss you load, do not do anything I would not have done.  
>Giving you all the sisterly love... no I love annoying you more, i like that plan.<br>Evie Liliane Potter the best sister older sister ever ('cause i am the only one you have) and the best Dragon hadler- not comparing me to Charlie cause i love him to much for that :)  
>3 Family.<br>PS.. WHO EVER GETS THIS PASS IT ON THE THE FAMILY DAMASSES. love you _

I smiled at her letter, then realized that just one thing. Mum told me something about the triwizard tournament, that people die in this tournament so why is Dumbledore letting it happen.  
>As the clock strikes 10pm me, Kye and Soph made our way up to our dorms and dreamt the night away on anything and everything. About the future, the past and present what could be and what might be... and that one question i have to ask Aimee Dowton and one question i already know the answer to.<p>

Evie Pov

I was sitting on the sofa in our house in the Dragon reserve, Me and Charlie where just watching the flames danced in the fire place. he put his arm around me as he sipped on his coffee, is long red hair tickling my head.  
>"Charlie, when will you get a hair cut, just a small one." I say twirling his hair around my fingers.<br>" Never, because i don't want it like mum cut it." He says cringing at the memories.  
>I remember one day at Hogwarts after summer when her came to school with his hair in a bowl shape, i had to Magic it right before we go there. Zack was pissing himself and so was Tonks.<br>"Yeah lets forget the hair cut" I say laughing my hand through his hair.  
>he smiles and Kisses me on the lips his hand on my waist holding me on his lap.<br>"Char, it's not going to be the same after this year, i just know it. The dragons are restless and the sky is growing darker just like last time. But this time i do not think my parents can do the same running acts."  
>Charlie Kisses me running a hand up my thigh, where a baby Horntail cut it open.<br>" Next year, we will be in Scotland checking up on our Siblings as well as teaching the odd lessons or too then looking after dragons in October... What could go wrong"  
>I look at him, "Do you want me to answer that"<br>He laughs then kisses me again before going in the kitchen for something, i look at the clock... oh its diner time no wonder.  
>I look over his shoulder as he goes through the freezer, i pick up a lasagne and put it in the microwave. Why I couldn't use magic was beyond me.<p>

This is when We go the owl, the owl the one letter that The whole reserve had been waiting for. The date of the Triwizard Tournament.

-PAGE BRAKING SYSTEMS- TIME SKIP- to just after The dementors .

CHAY POV

I sat next to Harry's bed as he slept in the infirmary. Draco was sitting by me, so was Alex, George, Mum and dad as Harry was sleeping so was hermione and Ron.  
>Madam Pomfrey was Plastering up Rons bite mark just as Hermione woke up so did Harry gasping a name.<br>"Sirius."  
>Dad, Mum and professor Lupin looked at him confusedly, well Mum and dad where. Then Dumbledore walked in wearing his dress robe.  
>"Mr Black is in the top tower. I think three twists will do." he says.<br>Hermione ran up to Harry and putting a chain round them both then twisting this charm a few times then doing a Docter worthy disappearance. Mum and Dad just looked shocked then Like normal Ron broke the silence.  
>"Bloody hell"<p>

For us it was only a few minutes later then Harry and Hermione ran through the doors with smiles on their faces. I was speechless which is hard for me, i pointed at where they where then where they are standing now...  
>"WHAT THE-"<br>"CHAY" Mum screamed.  
>I bit my lips together restraining the laugh that I was dieing to Laugh.<p>

**A/n**  
><strong>Please review on this please.<strong>  
><strong>The next year will be about the same. I will probably do CharlieEvie years at Hogwarts BUt as a SEPARATE thing and just under HARRY POTTER.  
>Please follow KyleTheVampireSlayer :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N  
>Last chapter guys.<strong>  
><strong>please look out for other stories of mine and follow me on Instagram. <strong>_**Uknown_566**_

**This is good bye guys.. Please review one last time.**

Draco POV

I packed up my trunk with Chay sitting on my bed watching me, she had 21 guns on by Green day blasting through my room. I did not mind her being with me, I Bloody love her even though she is a Gryffindor.  
>We had our last match yesterday Gryffindor agents HufflePuff, no need to tell you who won (It was Gryffindor) The whole of Slytherin stopped hate Gryffindors so it was ok for me to start dating her after the holidays.<p>

I click my trunk shut hand take her hand in mine, I walk her forwards out of my room to the great all, she was in her robes for the last meal. When we got to the double door, she took my cheek in her hand and pulled me down to her lips where she Kissed me on the cheek then on my lips where i caught her lips in mine and kissed her, like my life depended on it.  
>"I love you Draco Malfoy."<br>"Good, 'Cause i love you too."

She smiled and pulled me into the hall, she kissed my cheek before going to the Gryffindor Table. Blaise looks at me so i smirk back.  
>" Wow, drake, you have a girlfriend."<br>I smack him round the head, i see Chay being taken out my Jack out of the hall but no one else did. So Old fool started his speech.  
>"This year we say Welcome to Our long staying Guests."<br>The double doors opened, for my girlfriend to run in Once again being chased by a weevil. Lily and James were banging there heads on the table.  
>"JACK LUCIUS HARKNESS YOU GET RID OF THIS THING ITS A FUCKING MURDERER." She screamed<br>She tripped up falling on her back as the weevil climbed on her bering it's fangs. Jack pulled it off her before it ripped her throat out, she did not run to Gryffindor but to me. she crawled under the table clinging on to my leg.  
>I looked at Blaise then under the table, she was holding her shoulder and crying.<br>" Chay you ok?"  
>"I-It b-bit me"<p>

I pulled her up as her family ran to her, snap did some spell that covered it up. She hung on to me as she cried, Lily and James smiled, i guess she did not have a great time when they where not around. Dumbledore finished his speech and we sat eating, Chay still sat with me until the end.

As we lined up for the train and said good bye to anyone who was not in our house, but Torchwood Took over our carriage in September.  
>The whole Journey went like it normally did but quicker, because Chay was sitting with us more like sitting in me in a very delicate area. as the city scape rolled in I smiled.<br>"Chay Potter, will you do the honour on coming with me to the Quidditch world cup." I ask  
>"No need, i got the managers box with dad, mum the weasleys, my three brothers and my sister as well as Blaise and your welcome to come Mr Malfoy."<br>" oh i will come." I say and Kiss her cheek.

We unpacked from the train and went to our families, when Chay looked for Harry Only Ron pointed at the door. She ran out of the train station my mother following her. Harry was being pulled by Fat-ass by the ears through kings-cross.  
>"STOP. POLICE" Chay yells flashing her badge.<br>They fat-ass stops and security rolled in, taking fat ass into custody as Lily and James Ran in checking over there boy. Me and my parents watched as they drove of in a black mustang. I really do not think my life could get better but it can get worse.

(TIME SKIP AS MALFOY MANOR)

"Draco come her." My father yelled  
>I walked down the step into the living room, a large table was filled with Death Eaters.<br>"Draco, at the Quidditch world cup we are making a stand and showing people that the Dark lord is rising."  
>I gulp " And by so, Putting saint Potters in there place. Even your little girlfriend and Narcissa's order will be put in place."<p>

The room was darker than normal, Mother was sitting in the corner crying and death eaters were drinking all around us. You know when i said my life could get worse... This is most definitely worse.  
>Please Potter, Kill the Fucking Dark lord.<p>

**A/N  
>This is good bye from this story please review. If you want anything written please pm me. I am thinking on doing a Maze runner or Nanny McPhee story. One Simon OC the other newt Oc.<br>****Please follow me on instagram: Unknown_566  
><strong>**Read some of my other stories, I love you guys so much :)  
><strong>**I will see you when i see you  
><strong>


End file.
